


lady killers

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [40]
Category: Daredevil (TV), How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela needs to get away from Philly, and a semester in New York is just the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lady killers

Karen had been trying to date outside of work- she didn't want to go to the police more often, nor did she want to end up frequenting another firm. And she certainly didn't want to date anyone associated with Fisk, however indirect. Michaela Pratt was a stroke of luck that had, quite literally, fallen into her lap during karaoke night at Josie's. After a round of drinks and establishing she was a grad student, they ended up in Michaela's studio apartment. 

She should have asked what she was studying before they had sex, and any chance of Karen holding off for a petty reason may have still worked. Karen couldn't bring herself to regret any of it though, Michaela was brilliant and beautiful, and only staying at Columbia for a semester. Things couldn't get too deep, they were safe. 

Matt's the one that brings up her internship with Annalise Keating, the surrounding murder scandals- a subject Karen had been pointedly ignoring. He only asked a few casual questions, but that was all it took. Karen didn't need Matt to tell her what she'd discovered that first night- the matching emptiness in her eyes already had- Michaela was a killer too.


End file.
